This protocol was designed to test the efficacy of IV immune globulin replacement therapy for antibody deficient patients in the prevention of their development of pulmonary disease, or in the reversal of existing pulmonary disease. Patients are treated with monthly IVIG infusions, and their pulmonary function is evaluated every 6 months on an ongoing basis.